The New Generation
by Kitsune No Yoko
Summary: Uzumaki Ankoku and Hikari are the proud children of Naruto Uzumaki. Can these two get through the life of a shinobi ON HOLD
1. The exam

"Today is the day of the graduation exam. We will be calling you up one by one, to the examination room. You will have to do one Bunshin no Jutsu and two Henge no Jutsu. Okay, we will call you up when were ready." As soon as Iruka left, the room bustled with noise. Everyone was very nervous. "Hikari, I'm nervous. I know I can pass because Bunshin no jutsu is my best, but when it comes to Henge I suck. Help me!" A girl in a black and red training kimono said to her twin. She has her spikey blonde hair with, natural, Onyx blue tips in a half ponytail and some down. She looked relatively normal, except for her whiskered cheeks and lavender with blue fused eyes. Her name is Uzumaki Ankoku.

"Calm down, Nee-Chan, all you need to is: focus your chakra and think of whom you want to transform into. Before you ask, no our demon forms when we train do not count." At this Ankoku's resolve cracked a little. "I think you could transform into Kaa-san and Tou-san. I don't think Iruka-sensei would mind." Ankoku's twin Brother had recovered quickly. He was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit. He has his Onyx blue hair with, natural, blonde tips in messy spikes. He looks relatively normal also and has the same features as his sister, except his eyes. He has blue and lavender fused eyes. Ankoku replied, "Okay, I'm okay now."

Just then, Ankoku's best friend decided to come up to them. She was wearing a white shirt that went down to her stomach with chains on the front and a white skirt that is split up the sides. She also had chest wrappings under her shirt and black short shorts under the skirt. She had her brown hair in two pony tails with some in her face and black eyes. She is part of the famous Inuzuka Clan. You could identify that by the fangs tattooed on her cheeks. "Ohayo Ankoku-chan, Baka-kun." Hikari winced at the nickname for him. "Hi Inu-Chan. I am nervous, aren't you?" "Iie," That blunt reply surprised Ankoku 'How can she not be nervous, Kit?' **'****I don't know**** I'll check her vibrations.'** 'Please and thank you.' "Hey, Ankoku-chan, anyone in that spikey head of yours?" Inu asked while poking her. "Nani, oh yeah, just talking to Kit." "Okay, tell her I said hi." She replied before talking to Hikari again.** 'Hey, Ankoku-baka****'**Kit said. 'DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!' **'Hai, Hai. Any way she is lying.'** 'I knewit! She is nervous.' "Hey Inu-Chan," Ankoku said with a mischievous smile. "Nande, what do you want." "You are a big liar. You are nervous, Kit said so!"

About thirty minutes later, it was finally time for the test. "Okay meina. Listen up, it's time." Everyone sat at attention when they heard this. "First up is, Hikari Uzumaki." Hikari stood up and said, "Looks like I'm the first victim." When he stepped into the examining room he quickly did the seals: Ram, Snake, and Tiger, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" He had, successfully, made three clones. "Very good, Hikari," Iruka started, "Now can you do Henge no Jutsu?" Hikari replied, "Sure, whatever." Hikari then molded his chakra, "Henge!" He had transformed into Ankoku in her fox pajamas (you know tails, ears, etc.). Everyone in the room had a laughing fit. Hikari had transformed again into his baby sister, Hebun. "Okay, Hikari, you pass. You can get your forehead protector from Izumo-sensei. He got his forehead protector without a word and left the room. When he got out everyone was looking at him. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked annoyed. Everyone had sweatdropped. "Did you pass!?" Everyone shouted at the same time. "Hai," Not long after that Iruka announced the next student to take the test. "Ankoku Uzumaki, you're up."

'Just remember what otouto said. _Just focus your chakra and think about the person or thing you want to transform into._ Okay this will be easy.' Ankoku thought as she walked into the examination room. "Umm, Iruka-sensei, do you think I can do my Henges first?" Ankoku asked sheepishly. Iruka replied, "I don't see a problem in that." "Yosh, here we go." She then molded her chakra, "Henge!" She then transformed into the Hokage, her father Uzumaki Naruto. 'He' had on his hokage garb and hat, with his trademark grin. Everything was perfect down to the whisker marks on his cheeks. Everyone was awed by her they all knew Henge was her worst jutsu. She then dropped the jutsu and transformed again. This time she had transformed into her mother, Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki. She was wearing a beautiful lavender and black kimono with Sakura blossoms embroidered in it. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was smiling. Ankoku dropped the jutsu once more and looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Ankoku replied unsure. 'This girl has come far, but how far?' Iruka thought. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Ankoku called him. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm okay. You are really getting better at your Henge no Jutsu. Can you please do your Bunshin no Jutsu, please?" Iruka said proudly. She nodded and did the seals, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" The room was now filled with ten clones. Everyone stared at her with their mouths to the floor. "What? I just did the jutsu. Did I pass or what?" Iruka could only nod and Izumo gave her the forehead protector. She then left the room.

Once they got over their shock they announced the next student. "Next is Tite Hyuga." A boy with long brown hair and white eyes walked up. He was wearing a tan shirt and brown baggy shorts. "I guess I'm up." Ankoku shouted playfully, "Good luck, you big, jerk!" Tite replied just as playfully, "Thanks Dobe." He then walked into the room. He never heard Ankoku say, "I'm not a Dobe!" About ten minutes later, Tite came out with his forehead protector. Next came Inu, she walked shakily into the room. She quickly did the seals: Ram, Snake, and Tiger, "Bunshin no jutsu!" Then the room was filled with ten clones, same as Ankoku. "Wow, how are you kids able to summon up so many clones." Iruka mumbled to himself. "Umm, do you want me to do my Henge no Jutsu, now?" Inu said amused. "Yeah, go ahead." Izumo said seeing as Iruka was still fuming. "Here I go." She molded her chakra, "Henge!" She transformed into Hikari, he had on his neko pajamas. They looked a lot like Ankoku's kitsune ones. There were laughs all around. Next she transformed into her nin-dog Sanbi. She has a white colored fur with caramel spots. "Very good, you pass." Inu took her forehead protector and left.

About two hours later, everyone took the exam and was standing outside. "Looks like everyone had passed. I am very proud of you. This shows how far you have come as shinobi. As of today you have sworn your loyalty to Konoha as its protectors. Today you carry the Will of Fire, and today you are genin. Once again I am proud of you." Iruka stated. There was cheering all around. Iruka then remembered something else, "Don't forget tomorrow you will be assigned your teams and Jounin instructors."

On their way home, Ankoku, Hikari, Inu, and Tite talked about the next day. "I want to have Kakashi-sensei for our Jounin. He's pretty cool." Tite said enthusiastically. "Yeah, well I want Kurenai-sensei. She was Kaa-san's sensei, remember Nee-Chan?" Hikari said in a bored tone. "Sorry otouto, I have to agree with Tite-teme over here," Ankoku said while putting her arm around her cousin, "I think he is very cool. He was Tou-san's sensei." Just then Inu spoke up, "I want Shino-sensei. He is a lot like Tite-kun, but a little nicer. He also uses bugs for his techniques." Everyone had sweatdropped at her explanation. "Nani, I'm completely serious!" They just kept walking. Soon they had reached Ankoku and Hikari's house. "Bye guys, we'll see you tomorrow." Ankoku and Hikari said at the same time while walking in the house. They never heard them say good-bye.

"Tadaima," They shouted when they got in the welcome hall. "Is anyone home?" Suddenly Ankoku felt small rapid footsteps come from the kitchen. 'Hebun,' Ankoku thought amused. "Aneki, Aniki you're home, you're home, you're home," Came a baby-ish voice. Hebun came running out of the kitchen in a red kimono top with dragons, encircling the embroidered Uzumaki Clan symbol. She also had black shorts on. Her hair is the color of her mother's and the eyes of her father. She also has whiskered cheeks. Ankoku picked her up and pinched her nose. "Ohayo Hebun-Chan, do you know where Tou-san and Kaa-san are?" Hebun rubbed her nose while shaking her head. She gave Hebun to Hikari and walked upstairs. "You really know where they are, don't you Imouto?" Hikari asked the smiling Hebun. "Yes I do, Aniki." "Good girl! Where are they?" "There in the backyard." He then put her down and walked outside.

With Tite and Inu

"Hey Tite-kun, do you know how to use Byakugan yet?" Inu asked all of a sudden. Tite put on a 'no duh' face and said' "Yes I do. We can use our Byakugan when we are born. Only Hebun-Chan can't use it." Inu was surprised by his answer. 'So that is why Hebun has full Cerulean eyes. I thought they were going to change when she got older. I wonder why?' Inu thought about it, until they got to her house. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as they came up to her house. "Bye Tite-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." She then walked inside. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, are you here?" Inu asked as she took off her shoes. "We're in the dojo!" Her mother replied. 'Oh yeah, its training day.' She then walked into the dojo. Her mother Ino was wearing a similar thing to her daughter, except it was purple. Also the shorts were replaced with leg wrappings. She was sparring her, father Kiba. He was wearing a wire mesh shirt and a pair of black pants. Once Ino pinned him down, she walked over to Inu. "How did it go?" She asked her daughter while giving her a hug. "I passed! It was easy, too." Kiba had finally caught his breath and walked up to them. "That's my girl. What did you have to do Inu-Chan?" He asked. "We had to do Bunshin no Jutsu and two Henges." Inu proudly replied. Ino asked curiously, "How many clones did you make?" "I made ten of them. For some reason, Iruka-sensei was kind of steamed. He mumbled, 'How are these kids making so many clones?' it was weird." Upon hearing this Ino and Kiba were shocked. "He was shocked because a academy student should only be able to produce two clones." Said Ino coming out of her shock. "What kind of training have you and Ankoku-san been doing?" Kiba asked concerned. "Nothing bad, she's just been helping me and Sanbi build up our chakra reserves and chakra control. To do that we've been learning to walk on water and climb trees without our hands." Inu replied nonchalantly. "Okay, well congratulations on graduating. We'll celebrate tonight, were going Ichiraku's for dinner." Inu brightened up instantly, "Yatta! We're getting Ramen!"

With Tite

As Tite walked home, he thought about the day to come. 'I hope I don't get paired up with Mikoto Uchiha. She's a real pain. I also hope I get paired up with Ankoku, we work best together. I have to thank Uncle Naruto for the partner training we did.' His thoughts were soon interrupted as the Hyuga Compound came into view. "Tadaima, is anyone here?" Tite shouted as he walked into the kitchen. There he saw his mother, TenTen cooking. She was wearing a white and maroon long sleeve shirt and red calf pants. "Hi, Tite how did your exam go? Did you pass?" TenTen asked while giving him a big hug. "It was fun, I passed too. All we had to do was Bunshin no Jutsu and two Henge no Jutsu. I made two Bunshin and I transformed into you and Tou-san. By the way, where is he?" Tite responded. "I'm right here." Neji said while walking into the room. Ever since Naruto became Hokage he had been figuring out a way to remove the caged bird seal. He had finally found out a way to remove it and deemed the technique that puts on the seal on, forbidden. So Neji no longer has the seal. He was wearing a white kimono top with white pants. He also wears a brown skirt like cover over the pants. "Congratulations on becoming a genin. I very proud of you." Neji said while giving him a pat on the back. "Arigato!" "Today we are going to celebrate. We'll have a party with the other clan members." Tite brightened up instantly. "Yatta!"

Back with Ankoku and Hikari

Hikari walked into the backyard to see his mom and dad sparring. Hinata had on a lavender and cream colored jacket on with long blue pants. She was using her **8 trigrams Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou** on Naruto. He was wearing his classic orange and black jumpsuit. All he could possibly do was use his **Wind release: Fuuton Rasengan **on her. But it was to no avail once it hit the barrier he was thrown back and hit the tree. "I'm okay." Naruto said as he stood up shakily. They didn't even notice Hikari came out until he cleared his throat. "Ohayo Hikari," Hinata started as she walked over to him, "Did you and Ankoku pass the graduation exam?" she finished as she gave him a hug. "Hi Kaa-san, well-" Just then Ankoku came in the backyard steamed. "Where's Hebun?" The killer intent in her voice was noticeable. "Why are you so pissed, she only told you she didn't know where Kaa-san and Tou-san are?" Now steam was coming out of her ears. "I'm pissed because she had used chakra to turn my walls white. She knows I hate that color. Also I heard what Kaa-san asked you we did pass looky, looky." She said while pointing to her forehead protector in her hair. "Good job!" said Naruto. "We'll celebrate tonight with your cousin." You could here the cheering all the way to Ichiraku's.

Later that Night (after the party)

"Okay you two its time to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow, Good night." Naruto said to the twins. "Good night." Hinata said to both of them kissing each of their foreheads. "G'night." They both said groggily falling to sleep. They fell asleep thinking of the next day to come.


	2. Growing Apart

Chapter 2:

Growing Apart

The next day, everyone woke up feeling nervous and excited. 'Today is the day. We get our teams and Jounin instructors. I'm nervous.' Inu thought while taking her. 'I hope I get paired with Inu-chan. She's my best friend.' Ankoku thought while going down stairs for breakfast. 'Well today we get our Jounin instructors. I hope I get Kurenai-sensei.' Hikari thought while eating soba. 'I guess it'll be okay if I get paired up with Uchiha.' Tite thought as he walked down the street. He soon saw Ankoku, Hikari, and Inu walking. He ran up to them and said trying to lighten the mood, "Ohayo meina, are you ready see who we got for our teams and Jounin." Ankoku snapped, "Oh shut up, Tite-chan." Tite looked shocked. Ankoku never snapped at him, it was always Hikari. "Wow, Ankoku-nee-chan, what crawled up your skirt?" Tite replied annoyed. Hikari decided to interject before he was ripped to shreds by Ankoku's new katana. (I will describe it later.) Hikari explained, "Hebun had painted her walls in her room white with pink flowers, with chakra. Now she has to wait until the chakra wears off before she can change it back to black." By the time Hikari was finished he had a huge smile that threatened to crack his face on. 'I'm so proud of her.' They both thought at the same time. They were once again ripped from their thoughts when the academy came into view.

Once everyone was inside, Iruka talk about being a Konoha shinobi and the duties and honors of it, again. By the time he was at the end seventy-five percent of the class was asleep. "Hey guys, wake up!" Iruka shouted waking everyone up immediately. "Okay, now I will announce the teams." He said picking up a clipboard. "Team one is-." About twenty minutes later he came to team 7. "Team 7 is Uzumaki Ankoku, Inuzuka Inu, and Hyuga Tite." You could hear the cheering all the way from the back of the room. Ankoku were cheering while hugging each other, "We're on the same team. We're on the same team!" Tite himself was happy, he just didn't show it. 'Yatta, I get to be on the same team as Ankoku-nee-chan! We're going to make Chunin easily.' Iruka interrupted his thoughts and Ankoku and Inu's happy dance, "Hey settle down, or I won't tell you who your sensei is." Iruka said amused. They had stopped all activity immediately. "Yosh, you're sensei is Hatake-." He had never got to finish. He was interrupted by Tite and Ankoku's cheering. 'I'm guessing they know Kakashi.' He cleared his throat and said, "I have a feeling you know Kakashi, so I'll go on to team 8." He started, "Team 8 consists of Uzumaki Hikari, Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha ShiShi-Kabu." Two girls with pink and raven black stood up and walked to Hikari. 'Yay, I get to be on the same team as Hikari. ' Mikoto and her inner thought. 'Nice, I get to be on the same team as ShiShi. She's really cool.' Hikari thought excitedly. 'Oh great, I have to be on the same team as Mikoto.

"Due to the shortage of genin, we will have one two man team. Team 10 is Nara Miki and Hyuga Tora. Your sensei will be Aburame Shino." Everyone had sweatdropped when they heard a _thump_ and saw Inu crying with her head on the desk. "Anyway," Iruka said gaining his composure, "You will be meeting in the rooms that are the same as your team. For example, let's say team 7, they would got to room 207. Did everyone get that?" Everyone had nodded their heads. "Good, you are all dismissed." Iruka said with an air of finality. Everyone had understood the tone and left.

With Ankoku, Tite, and Inu

"I'm so happy we got Kakashi-sensei!" Ankoku said practically bouncing off the walls. Inu just sighed and kept walking while Tite was following Ankoku's actions. They were headed to room 207 since their team number was 7. Ankoku looked at Inu and she had a raincloud over her and she kept sighing. 'Geez, she sure is taking not being on Shino-sensei's team pretty hard.' **'I'll say.'** Kit replied annoyed. "Oi, Ankoku-nee-chan. Stop talking to Kit and hurry up." Tite said while pulling her along. "Hai, I'm coming. But you do see that there is no rush, right? Kakashi-sensei is always late, remember?" Tite was quiet for a while, trying think of a time when early, or on time for that matter. Unfortunately, there were none of those times. "Yeah, I guess your right." Tite said with his eyebrow twitching. Ankoku heard Inu sigh, for about the fiftieth time for the last five minutes. She had had enough, "Okay Inu-chan, I know you didn't get the sensei you wanted, but get over it. Kakashi-sensei is really cool once you get to know him!" By the time she was done they were at the door. "We better go inside, before we get in trouble." Inu said depressingly.

With Hikari, Mikoto, and ShiShi

'Yatta, I got Kurenai-sensei. Wait until I tell Kaa-san.' _'Looks like Hikari-kun __has__ a crush on a certain sensei.'_ Neko the 7-tails said. Hikari's inner image blushed at that statement. 'I-I d-do not!' He manages to stutter out. In his head all you hear was laughing. 'Damn cat.' When he wakes from his daze he looked at what ShiShi and Mikoto were wearing. Mikoto was wearing a red shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. It came to her upper waist. She also had blue shorts they came to her upper thigh. It had the Uchiha symbol on the short legs too. ShiShi was wearing something a little more sensible. She was wearing a short kimono. It was blue and it had the little Uchiha symbols along the sash and rims. She was also wearing white pants. They were both sporting dual short swords on their backs. They didn't talk much. When they got to the door they looked at each other and went in.

With Tora and Miki

Tora and Miki were having small talk while walking to room 210. "Hey Miki-san, do you want to train after we meet Shino-sensei?" Tora asked innocently. "Yeah I guess. This is troublesome. Why couldn't he meet us at the classroom?" 'You know I never really thought of that.' Tora thought pissed. Soon they had reached the door.


	3. meeting the sensei

Chapter 3:

Meeting the Sensei

With Ankoku, Tite, and Inu

What they had seen when they walked through the door, shocked them to no end. Kakashi was actually early! Ankoku and Inu had their mouths gaping open, while Tite did a face vault and was now twitching o the floor. "Kakashi-sensei your early, that never happened when Tou-san was your student!" Ankoku shouted while pointing accusingly at him. Kakashi had been analyzing them since they had come on. 'My students are a loud mouth Uzumaki, an Inuzuka, and a Hyuga. This is going to be very interesting or very big disaster.' Kakashi had cleared his throat to get their attention, "Well I guess you know my name, and I know Ankoku, but let's introduce ourselves. Let's go to the roof we'll talk there." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three genin had all sprinted after him.

"Okay why don't you introduce, yourselves. We'll start with you." Kakashi said pointing at Ankoku. "Okay, my name is Uzumaki Ankoku. My likes are the color black, training, creating and learning new jutsu, and ramen. My dislikes are training, the color white, people who yell at me, people who are traitors, and the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My dreams for the future are to become a medic ninja, your turn Tite-nii-san." Tite cleared his throat and began, "My name is Hyuga Tite. My likes are soba, training, soba, and helping Uncle Naruto babysit, Hebun, when Aunt Hinata is away. My dislikes are when people underestimate me, people who diss soba, and when people hurt my family. My dream of the future is to become clan head. You're up Inu." Inu brightened up from her gloomy mood instantly. "Hi, I'm Inuzuka Inu. My likes are training with Sanbi and Ankoku with short swords and katanas, playing with Sanbi, and creating new jutsu. My dislikes are people who hate animals, people who underestimate me, and not being able to go outside. My dream for the future is, to actually beat my Tou-san in a two-on-two mock battle." At their introductions, Kakashi was impressed. 'I didn't even explain how to introduce them selves. They had gotten it down perfectly.' "Okay, since you did such a good job introducing yourselves to me, I'll introduce my self. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are reading (porn), teaching genin, and helping the Hokage with his paper work." At this Ankoku smiled. "My dislikes are people who don't work together. I don't really have dreams for the future. Meet here tomorrow for a test and bring your ninja gear." With that he left in a puff of smoke.

With Hikari, Mikoto, and ShiShi

"Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei." Hikari, Mikoto, and ShiShi said at the same time. "Ohayo, meina. Well I know Hikari, but I want to get to know the rest of you." 'I hope she doesn't get mad atme for asking this.' Mikoto thought hesitantly. "Umm Kurenai-sensei. Do you think we can introduce ourselves like Kakashi-sensei tells his teams. You know tell you our likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. Tou-san taught us like that." Mikoto said sheepishly. 'Sasuke and Sakura taught them how to introduce themselves how they were taught, huh.' "I don't mind at all." She said dryly. "Okay Hikari you can go first." Kurenai continued pointing to Hikari. "Yosh, My name is Uzumaki Hikari. My likes are Ramen, the color orange, training with Aneki with our katanas, walking on water, and pranks. My dislikes are people who don't have a sense of humor, the color black, people who think I'm weak, and people who mock Kami-sama's gift that is called ramen. My dream for the future is to be a awesome shinobi. You're turn." Hikari said pointing to Mikoto. "Konechiwa, my name is Uchiha Mikoto. My likes are training with my twin, playing with Miki, and tomatoes. My dislikes are people who betray each other, strawberries, and not being active. My dream for the future is to be a good clan heiress. Your turn _Imouto_." Mikoto is the oldest if you haven't guessed. ShiShi sighed, "My name is Uchiha ShiShi-Kabu. Please call me ShiShi for short. My likes are training with my short swords, cherries, and the color red. My dislikes are the color orange, training with my sister, and being called a bastard. My dream for the future is I have none." Kurenai had been listening inventively to the three genin. 'Okay we got two over-active ninja and an egotistical freak. This going to be like Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.' Kurenai coughed to get their attention, "Okay, let me introduce myself. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are taking care of my daughter Hana and teaching genin. My dislikes are rouge ninja. I don't have any dreams for the future. Well you're dismissed for now, come prepared for a test tomorrow. Ja Ne." With that she left in a puff of smoke.

With Tora and Miki

"Hi Shino-sensei." Tora and Miki said in a bored tone. "Okay we're going to introduce ourselves." Shino said, "You can go first." He said pointing to Miki. "This is so troublesome. My name is Nara Miki. My likes are watching the clouds and training. My dislikes are tests, rainy days, and Kage Mane No Jutsu. So far, I have no dreams for the future. You're turn." Tora looked up, "My name is Hyuga Tora. My likes are training with Ankoku, Hikari, and Tite; dangoes, and reading. My dislikes are when I can't find any good Mangas. My dream for the future is to beat Ankoku-nee-chan at the Chunin exams." Tora finished smiling. 'I have a really interesting group.' Shino thought amused. "Okay, my name is Aburame Shino. My likes are working with bugs and working with kids. My dislikes are really hyper people and people who don't work together. I have no dreams for the future." Shino had finish with his cool façade. "Okay tomorrow, meet me back here at the same time tomorrow. Don't forget your ninja gear. Sayonara." Shino said while leaving in a puff of smoke.


	4. Ready,Set,Go!

Chapter 5:

Ready, Set, Go

With plans in mind and a very good night of sleep, the new genin walked to the academy. They had just gotten new weapons too. Ankoku and Hikari got new Katanas, and they were sheathed on their backs. If Ankoku unsheathed her's, you see a very beautiful sword. The hilt was a very cherry oak red. At the end of hilt there is a tassel that has three black chakra crystals on it. The blade is thin and black. It also had the Uzumaki symbol engraved in silver on it. If Hikari unsheathes his you see a cherry oak red metal blade. It has the Uzumaki symbol engraved in it as well, only in blue. The Hilt was a charcoal black with a white chakra crystal on it. When they pour their demonic chakra in it, the blades become lighter and adapt to their wind affinity chakra.

Mikoto and ShiShi were carrying sheathed short swords on their backs. Mikoto has silver and black blades. The Uchiha crest was engraved every two inches. The hilts were white and had small Uchiha crests on them also. ShiShi has similar blades except they were red and blue. The Uchiha crests were painted on them in black and white. When they activate Sharingan, the blades become longer and adapt to fire jutsu. It adapts the best to **Katon: Gokayou no jutsu**. They also have clear chakra crystals melted into the metal.

Tite carries many weapons scrolls. They contain many kunai, senbon, and senbon. Most weapons are poisoned, naturally, when summoned. It never misses, also when chakra is added the poison becomes stronger. Also the weapons become sharper and adapt to his water affinity chakra.

Miki has her fan on her back. The frames are made out of a light, yet strong metal. The Nara crest and the kanji for love are also on the frames. The fabric on the fan is very tight linen. The three moons on it are an Onyx black, and have white Nara clan crests in them. When she adds chakra to it, the fan becomes as light as a feather, and the gusts of wind become deadly. Her Chakra affinity is wind, so she uses her fan to her advantage.

Inu also has short swords. The Blade is a white, pearly white and the hilt is blood red. The Inuzuka clan symbol was in the hilt at the end. She also had blood red chakra crystals on it. The swords have a snatch where they connect. When they are together with the jutsu, **Beast mimicry**, the sword along with Inu and Sanbi change forms. The sword grows longer, shaper, and the blades change from pearly white, to blood red. Her chakra affinity is earth, is the sword is harder than the hardest steel when chakra is added.

Tora was sulking, "Why did you guys get such cool weapons. All I have are stupid kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags. It's just not fair!" The group started laughing. Ankoku got her breath and said, "Tora, you always seen me, Inu, Tite, and Hikari training, and you just now see we have short swords, katanas, weapons scrolls, and fans? A ninja can not be dense." 'Even, though Tou-san is.' Hikari thought while cringing. Tora just continued to sulk. "Hey Tite-Kun," Inu said randomly, "How many weapons are actually in those weapons scrolls? I always wondered that since TenTen-sama showed me." Tite looked like he was thinking hard and boy was he. 'Okay, I put in 50 kunai, 700 senbon, 50 shuriken,15 demon wind shuriken, 20 jablins, 80 flails and flares. Okay, how much is that? Ichi, Ni, San…. Okay that's 995.' Tite thought. He had cleared his throat, "I had sealed 995 weapons in each of the scrolls." When he looked up he noticed his friends were not following him, he looked back to see them with there jaws to the ground. He got annoyed in 2.5 seconds, "Nani? I'm serious."

About ten minutes after that episode, they arrived at the academy. They had to split up. They had all said there good byes and left to their designated places.

With Ankoku, Inu, Tite, and Kakashi

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!" Ankoku shouted while giving him a hug. Kakashi laughed and hugged back, "Hi Ankoku, Tite, Inu. How are you doing today?" He was rewarded with a unanimous reply of, "Okay," from the genin. "Well to be honest, the reason I called you all here is so you can take the real test to become genin." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Of course knowing this they had just played along. Ankoku and Inu faked gasped, while Tite was trying his hardest to not double over laughing. 'Might as well make this interesting.' Ankoku thought amused. She was sometimes thankful for Kit inside her, or she wouldn't have anything to suppress her laughter. "I thought that exam at the academy was the real one? How come we have to take another one?" 'I have a feeling they already know this explanation, I better be safe though.' Kakashi thought. "The thing is only 9 ninja are allowed to become genin every six months. This is because there will be more war if there is more ninja. The actual chance of you passing is 68 at best, so do your best at it." Kakashi informed. The three shouted, "Okay!" before Kakashi started to talk again. "Meet me at the west training ground eleven. There we will take the test. Oh and by the way, last one there doesn't get lunch." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Just then Ankoku turned around with a sadistic smirk on her face. "See ya, guys." She said as she did the seals Tiger and Rabbit. She was gone in a puff of smoke. She never heard them shout, "You damn cheater!"

With Hikari, Mikoto, ShiShi, and Kurenai

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." The three genin said in a bored tone. "Ohayo meina, did you bring your ninja gear?" Kurenai asked. The three nodded and sat down in their desks. 'I might as well tell them now.' She thought. "Okay the reason I called you here is so you can take the test to become real genin. The exam you took two days ago was a test to see who had the potential to actually become one. The chance of you actually passing this test is 70 at best. So I want you to do your best." Kurenai informed. All ready knowing this they had just tuned her out and thought about their plan. When they heard her finish they snapped back at attention and replied, "Okay." Kurenai continued to talk, "I want you to meet me at the forty-third training field. The last one there has to do one hundred push-ups." With that she left in a puff of smoke. Hikari and ShiShi had done the seals Tiger and Rabbit before leaving in a puff of smoke, leaving a very pissed off Mikoto to do the push-up punishment.

With Tora, Miki, and Shino

"Ohayo meina," Shino said as Miki and Tora walked up to him. "I am going to get straight to the point. The reason I asked you to come today is because you are going to take a test to see if you are qualified to become genin. The graduation exam you had taken was to see which students could manage to become a genin. The actual percentage of you passing is about 69. So do your best on it." He finished. Miki and Tora already knew this and listened to him quietly. When they heard him finish, they replied with a dull, "Hai," Once Shino thought they had absorbed all the information he continued, "I want you to meet me at the fifth north training ground. We will do the test there. If you are not there in five minutes you automatically fail." With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke. This was no problem for them though, they knew the teleportation jutsu. They did the seals Tiger and Rabbit quickly, and left in two puffs of smoke.

Back with Ankoku, Inu, Tite, and Kakashi

Once Ankoku appeared at training ground eleven, she walked up to Kakashi to scare the shit out of him. She crept up behind him, but never got the chance to scare him. She took one look at the dreaded Icha Icha paradise book and she was on the floor passed out, from a major nosebleed. Kakashi heard the loud _thump_ and tuned around. He had sweatdropped when he saw Ankoku on the floor with blood on her nose. 'I should have been paying attention. I knew she was going to try and scare me. Oh well.' Kakashi woke up the distraught girl and waited for the others. When they finally came into view, they could see Tite and Inu sprinting to get to them first. In the end though, Tite was last. All you could hear was laughing and two _thumps_ as Ankoku and Inu fell on the floor from laughing. Tite was the one to speak up, "It wasn't fair, Ankoku-nee-chan, used a teleportation jutsu. Of course she got here first." Kakashi chuckled and said, "I never said how you can get here, and plus she got a punishment of her own." At this Ankoku's face turned bright pink, she growled, and she sent a glare to Kakashi that said, 'Tell them what happened, I dare ya.' Kakashi just chuckled again. He then cleared his throat and said, "Well let's get down to business," he then took out two bells, "You guys are going to have to take these bells from me. Who ever doesn't, will not get any lunch, just like Tit-kun over, here. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, you will not get the bells. You may use any weapons you want, even your katanas and short swords. You have until one o' clock. Do you understand?" They all nodded. "You may start when I say, Begin." He then left in a puff of smoke. He never seen the communication radios they had on their necks.

Back with Hikari, Mikoto, ShiShi, and Kurenai

Once Hikari and ShiShi arrived at the 43rd training ground they started laughing their asses off. Hikari said between laughs, "Did you see her face once we did the hand seals? That was priceless." The memory made him laugh harder. Neko was even laughing,** 'I guess teaching you kids the teleportation jutsu was useful. If you want to see the face again when we go ****home, go into meditation.'**_ 'Will do!'_ He then heard a _thump_ and saw ShiShi on the floor clutching her stomach from laughing. She managed to gasp out, "Okay I am so lucky I activated my Sharingan, I had burned that image in my head forever. I wonder what she will look like when she comes?" She said the last part mainly to herself. "Why don't you as her yourself." A very pissed off Mikoto said. She ran up to ShiShi with the two, tome Sharingan on, "If you weren't my sister you'd be dead!" She then ran up to a scared Hikari, "If you weren't my idol's son and my best friend's brother you'd be worst than dead!" She then dropped down to the ground and did the 100 push-ups, albeit grudgingly. After she was done, which was in about two minutes, Kurenai had finally shown up. "Okay meina, who got here last?" She asked as the genin. Mikoto raised her hand still fuming, she said, "I had already did the push-ups. I have two _cheating_ witnesses." ShiShi and Hikari were trying to hold in their laughter. "How did they chea- They used the teleportation jutsu didn't they? Well that is not cheating. They used a jutsu they knew. Anyway, I am going to hide in this forest surrounding us, you are going to have to find me while facing obstacles like wild animals, traps, and food depletion. You have twelve hours. You may start when I finish this sentence." She never noticed the tracking device in her kunai pouch.

Back with Miki, Tora, and Shino

Obviously Miki and Tora had made it to the 5th training ground in less five minutes. They had gone over their plans one more time, when Shino had popped out of no where, scaring the crap out of them. "What the hell, Shino-sensei! Are you trying to give me and Miki heart attacks?" Tora yelled to his sensei. Shino just blew the comment aside, "Okay now that we're here, you are going to take the test. You are going to have to use your jutsu to break the moving targets (I couldn't think of anything better, so bear with me. -') . The targets are colored differently for the different jutsu affinities. Red for fire, dark blue for water, light blue for wind, green for earth, silver for lightning, and clear for sound. The targets will only break if the right chakra affinity hits it. There are about sixty targets here and you have six hours. Begin!" Shino had explained. The two genin then started with the water and wind affinity chakra.


End file.
